Dragonball Z The Dark Times
by buugeta
Summary: A what-if story with some characters I created. What-if Piccolo killed Goku during the 23rd World Tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z The Dark Times

Chapter 1

Prologue

Goku stares down his green-skinned opponent,barely able to stand from under the weight of his bruises. His opponent in the World Tournament,Piccolo,is also bruised and tried. Piccolo is motivated by revenge,he's wants to avenge his father,King Piccolo,who Goku killed when he was younger. King Piccolo was bent on world domination,by using the mystic orbs known as the Dragonball. Gather seven,and any wish will have will be granted,give or take a few rules.

They charge at each other with blinding speed,and exchange blows. Every blow Goku lands on Piccolo turns his green skin red with anger. Piccolo refuses to lose to Goku,he simply refuses!

"Enough!" Piccolo yells out,pushing Goku back with a bubble of ki. Piccolo leaps high into the air,as Goku gets his footing. Now floating above the arena,he fires a blast of ki from his month. The blast hits the surprised Goku and destroys the arena. As people try to hang on to their seats from the force of the shockwave,Goku's friends look on,hoping Goku survived the attack.

As the smoke clears,a body becomes clearer and clearer to see and their worst nightmare has becomes a reality,Goku is dead. As the crowd screams in terror,and his friends cry out his name,it is just one big loud noise to the floating,happy Piccolo. He has avenged his father,and now his own reign of terror can begin. After catching his breathe,he begins hurling ki blasts at the crowd as they flee from their seats.

As people run out of the stadium,fleeing from the rain of death,the three-eyed human Tenshinhan stands his ground.

"Tien,come on!" Yamcha urges though the crowd of the people. Tien just shakes his head.

"We'll never escape from Piccolo's wraith." Tien says over the screams of people. His closest friend,Chiaotzu runs up to him.

"No Tien,don't do it!" Chiaotzu tries to stop his dear friend from sacrificing his life. Tien pats Chiaotzu on the head,smiles before taking into the air towards Piccolo.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu cries out as he goes to follow but is stopped by Yamcha,who grabs him and runs away with the rest of the people.

"Dodona Ray!" Tien yells as he points his finger at Piccolo.

A ki stream fires from Tien's finger but Piccolo easily dodges it before countering with a barrage of ki. As Tien struggles to deflect all the ki's,Piccolo quickly overwhelms him with stronger and bigger blasts. Tien's defenses quickly buckle and the full force of the blasts hit him head on. As smoke forms around him and darkness surrounds him,he struggles to point his hand,which is formed to look like half of a triangle,at Piccolo. The blast shoots though the smoke and slams into the surprise Piccolo. Tien drifts down and tries to regain his senses as Piccolo rushes out of the smoke and slams his shoulder into Tien's stomach before unleashing a horde of punches and kicks. He cups his hands together and slams them against the back of Tien's neck. The force sends Tien hurling towards the ground but he manages to stop himself. Piccolo suddenly steps on Tien,and pushes him towards the ground with his foot. Tien slams into the ground and screams in agony as Piccolo backflips off of Tien and lands on his feet. Tien struggles to stand up but is greeted with Piccolo's hand in his face. Piccolo gives an evil grin before incinerating Tien with a blast of ki.

Piccolo walks though the ashes of Tien and looks around at the now empty arena and realizes what Tien's plan was.

"It doesn't matter." Piccolo thinks to himself. Now that two of Earth's greatest fighters are gone,no one can oppose him!

Piccolo takes into the air and flies towards Korin's Tower. He lands,still banged and bloody from his fights,and is greeted by the white cat.

"Hello Piccolo." Korin says,carefully hiding his fear.

"I am the new god of this world!"

"I will not bow to you." Korin swiftly replies,choosing death instead of servitude.

"Very well then." Piccolo dashes forward,grabs Korin and hurls him over the railing.

Piccolo flies out and fires a ki blast into the tower that destroys the part of the pillar that runs though Korin's Tower. Piccolo watches as the top part of Korin's Tower clashes into the bottom part,causing the whole tower to crush the pillar holding it up. Korin watches the pieces crushes the tribe that has lived under him for so long,as he falls to his death. Piccolo flies up towards the Lookout,ready to take his rightful place as ruler of the earth.

Five years have past since then,and what's left of the human race lives in North City,protected by a special shield barrier,designed by the Capsule Corporation. Piccolo has raised an army,lead by his 'sons' Banjo,Guit,Bugle,and Organ. Piccolo rules the world from Kami's Lookout,now known as Piccolo's Lookout,which is protected by an evil black barrier that can always be seen no matter where you are. The Z-Fighters managed to get the Four-Star Dragonball before Piccolo,preventing him from wishing for immortality,but they lost Chiaotzu in the struggle that followed. People live in constant fear of Piccolo,scared that the barrier wouldn't hold him back forever. Yamcha,Krillian and Master Roshi are the only Z-Fighters left. Krillin wonders the world,while Yamcha and Roshi train a new generation of Z-Fighters in the vain hope of one day defeating Piccolo.

========================================  
First chapter,the Prologue is up of my DBZ Fanfic. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Z The Dark Times

Chapter 2

The New Z-Fighers

"Solan! Solan!" A 24 years old,long raven black hair,sharp red eyes woman calls out for Solan. She wanders though North City,pass the sad,broken people. She would normally get strange looks for wandering though a city,yelling out Solan,in an orange gi with the kanji 亀 on her back,a black belt,dark blue boots,and a black undershirt,but everyone is use to this situation.

Solan,the eighteen year old,spiky black hair,black eyes prodigy,is laying in his usual spot,on top of one of the buildings. Unlike everyone else in Yamcha's School,he wears orange pants,dark blue boots,the black undershirt. As he lays on the rooftop,watching the clouds go by beyond the dome,not a care in the world,he hears someone talking to him.

"There you are." The woman says as she slowly lands on roof.

"...How did you find me Ichigo?" Solan asks,not bothering to get up.

"Your not that good at suppressing your ki yet." She walks over to his side.

"Why don't you lay here with me? It'll help you relax." He asks,as he pats the ground next to him.

"Master Yamcha is ready to train us today." She tells Solan,who doesn't reply,nor does he move. She shrugs her shoulders and starts to walk away. "Alright then,when Piccolo's forces attack and break though the barrier,I won't save you because you can't suppress your ki good enough because you didn't want to train."

She goes to fly away but stops when he says "Wait." He gets up and flies off the building and heads for the dojo. She laughs to herself before catching up with him.

Yamcha's Dojo,located near the center of North City,is a large dome,reminisce of the original Capsule Corp building in West City,though bigger,but other wise the same. In big letters it reads 'Capsule Corp.' and under that in slightly smaller letters, 'Yamcha's Dojo'. They arrive at the yellow,white and blue building and enter though the automatic doors. The receptionist says hello as they pass her in the lobby and head down a hallway. Pass several doors,like the R&R Department,and the cafeteria,they arrive at a door labeled Dojo. Walk up to it,the door automatic opens,revealing a huge dojo,with four people already waiting inside. Three are lined up,while the other is walking back and forth.

"Well,it's about time Solan." His master,Yamcha,says to him as they enter the room. Solan doesn't respond as him and Ichigo line up with the other three.

Standing on the opposite end from where Solan is standing is Alro,a blond,short haired,yellow eyed eighteen year old and Solan's rival. Next to Alro is a girl of sixteen,with short light brown hair and matching light brown eyes. Her name is Kat,and next to her is a big,muscular long red haired,black eyes man who goes by the name of El. They are all wearing the same style of gi that Ichigo is wearing. Their master,Yamcha,has clearly seen his share of rough fights,with several scars over his face,and down his arms,they always figured his whole body must be covered in scars from the fights against Piccolo and his army. One particular scar runs over his left eye,permanently closing that eye off. He wears his dojo's gi,has really long hair,and his eye color is black.

"Now that Earth's last hope are all finally together,we can begin training." Yamcha says as he walks up and down pass them. He notices everyone is at attention but Solan,who seems half asleep.

"Training for today,is going to be one on four combat. Solan vs Ichigo,Alro,Kat and El."

That gets Solan attention. "Wha?"

"Guys,spread out and get ready."

Everybody spread out and has taken up their stances,ready to fight.

"Ready..." Yamcha holds his hand up as the fighters tighten their stances. "Fight!" He throws his hand down,and the moment he did,Alro fires a ki blast at Solan.

Solan deflects the ki away with ease as Kat and Ichigo charge at him. He switches to a defensive stance and blocks their onslaught of kicks and punches.

El cups his hands together before pulling them back and focusing ki in between them. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Light begins shining from his hands as the ki builds. "HA!" He yells out as he thrusts his hands forward,firing a good size beam of blue and white energy.

Thinking fast,a small bubble of ki expands out from Solan,pushing Kat and Ichigo back. He then jumps into the air as the blast misses him and slams into the wall. Now in the air,Solan fires a barrage of ki's at El,who crosses his arms in front of his face,and a bubble of ki forms around him. Sensing Kat and Ichigo beneath him,they are running to opposite corners for some reason,he can senses Alro floating behind him. He quickly spins around and fires a blast of ki at the surprised Alro,who though he was hidden. Alro holds his hand out and catches the ki blast in his hand,but the force of the ki continues to push him back. Solan focuses a ball of ki in each hand and hurls them at Kat and Ichigo. They counter the energy balls with there own ki,Kat uses two hands together to fire a beam of ki,while Ichigo just fires a one-handed ki beam. They struggle as the ki continue to push against them. El dashes up towards Solan and unleashes a barrage of punches. Solan dodges all of them but catches the last one,much to the surprise of El. Solan slams his knee into El's gut,before spinning him around in the air by his fist. Sensing Alro approaching,he times his spin just right,that El goes flying towards Alro. Alro flies up and over the dizzy El and charges Solan. They engage in a storm of punches and kicks as Kat and Ichigo fly up to join. Now facing six fists,Solan slowly drops his offensive and switches to a defensive strategy. As they pound away at him,he pushes them back with a bubble of ki,then slams his knee against Alro's face. He points his hands at Kat and Ichigo and hits them both with a blast of ki that slams them into the ground. As Alro holds his face,Solan begins his barrage of punches. Solan's attacks are too strong and too fast for Alro to block. El,having gained his footing back,sees his friend in trouble and charges at Solan.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" El yells out as he preforms the move on a surprised,but prepared Solan. El has enough power to take off Solan's head,but he lacks speed. Solan manages to avoid the attack before countering with his own attack. Solan points his hands at El's face and stomach and fires two simultaneous blasts. El hits the ground hard as Kat and Ichigo stand back up. Alro lands are the ground and looks at the floating,arrogant Solan. The each cup the hands together and pull them back,focusing ki in between the hands.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." They simultaneously say,as the dojo lights up with the color of blue and white being emitted from their hands. Yamcha begins to grow concern for his young pupil. The amount of energy they are building,combined with Solan's own arrogant and stupidity might get him killed.

Solan takes a deep breath and prepares himself,as they all shout "HA!" and three beams of different sizes hurl towards him. Solan waits to the last minute before forming a bubble of ki around himself. The kamehameha's slam into the bubble,and smoke surrounds him. Alro yells up in victory,as Kat breaths a sigh of relief,but Ichigo continues to watch the smoke. Yamcha can sense what his young pupils can not,that Solan is unharmed. As the smoke clears away,Solan floats unharmed by their attack. He holds his hand out and forms a ball of ki before throwing it up into the air. He quickly forms another one and throws it up as he catches the first one. He forms another and begins juggling up to six balls of ki. As they watch him juggle the ki balls,he quickly flicks one of them at Alro and due to the speed of it,they are all caught off guard by it. He quickly flicks one at Kat,then at Ichigo. Now juggling three,he flicks one at Alro at an even faster speed then before. Now with only two,he hurls them at Kat and Ichigo.

As the three struggle to get back up,Yamcha holds up his hand. "Enough. Solan is the victor." Solan,in his arrogant pride,bows to his 'audience' before descending to the floor.

"Hey,Solan!" Alro yells out as Solan exits Capsule Corp. Solan stops and waits for Alro to catch up before he starts walking again.

"Not bad today,I must admit but I was holding back you know. I didn't want to make everyone on my team feel that they shouldn't do anything."

"You want a rematch?"

Alro quickly jumps in front of Solan,and pokes him in the chest with his finger. "Yes,outside. That way,I can show just how strong I am."

"Alright then,how about this afternoon,say...3?" Solan suggests.

"Yeah,fine by me. See you there,Solan." Alro taunts before lifting off the ground and heads up,still keeping eye contact with Solan until Solan is nothing more then a dot.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball Z The Dark Times

Chapter 3

Outside

"Alro,this is crazy." Kat voices her objection while eating at fast food place. El shakes his head in agreement.

"Look,I refuse to lose to that slacker!" Alro complains as he eats his hamburger. "I've worked and trained so much,I should be the strongest! Look around you,everybody believes that he'll be the one to defeat Piccolo!"

"They need hope in times like this." Kat says as she looks around at the sour faces.

Alro takes another bite out of his burger before speaking. "And that should be me!"

On the other side of the city,resting on top of a building is Solan,unconcern with his upcoming fight.

"You're ok about this? Most people wouldn't be." Solan says to Ichigo,who is sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"Nope. You love to fight,I can understand that." Ichigo tells him as she looks out over the city. "I must admit,I am surprise you're so calm. I figured you would be more excited at the idea of another fight."

Solan sits up,looks at her,thinks for a second. "Nah,Alro isn't even exciting to fight anymore." He tells her before laying back down.

Outside the safety and warmth of the barrier,is a harsh,cold environment. It's a 'nice' day today,no wind,it's not snowing,but it is cloudy and cold and the ground is white from the snow. El and Kat sit on some snowy rocks,ready to watch the upcoming fight. Ichigo stands on her toes,on a pointy rock with her arms crossed. Solan and Alro stand a good distance apart. Alro stands firms,ready to fight,while Solan looks unfazed by the determination that Alro is shooting out at him.

"Let's get this over with already." Solan says lazily.

"I'm going to happy to take you down a peg!" Alro says as prepares to fight.

"Ready?..." Ichigo says,Solan lazily gets into his stances,ready for this boring fight to be over. "Fight!"

Alro quickly fires a blast of ki at Solan,who just turns a little and avoids the blast,that crashes into the snow. He fires a barrage of ki's at Solan,who continues to turn just a little,avoiding everyone of them. In his fury,Alro cups his hands together,holds them in the air,and forms a ball of ki. He hurls it at Solan,who jumps into the air as the ball explodes in the snow. Alro dashes towards Solan and unleashes a barrage of punches. Solan continues to dodge them all,before catching one of the fist. He pulls Alro forward and slams his knee into his gut. As Alro bends over in pain, Solan cups his hands together and slams them on the back of Alro's neck. Alro slams into the ground,snow shots into the air. He bursts from the snow and angrily charges the calm Solan. He tries the punches again,and Solan dodges them with ease. Alro backs away for Solan,who calmly,slowly drifts in the air.

"Stop mocking ME!" Alro forms a ball of ki in each hand,combines them together and holds his hands above his head. He leans backwards and snaps forward,hurling the ball of ki at Solan,who deflects it away. Alro forms two more balls and hurls them at Solan,who deflects them away. Alro unleashes a non-stopping barrage of ki at Solan,who deflects them all away. Alro cups his hands together and pulls them back. He begins to focus ki in between his hands. Knowing what's going to do,Solan quickly hurls a ki blast at Alro. Alro blocks the blast with his shoulder and as he looks up,he sees Solan's fist hit his face. Solan begins his own barrage of punches on the punching bag. He ends the onslaught with a hard punch to Alro's punch,he then flies back and kicks Alro in the face. Alro slams into the snow,and Solan shows off his kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." A large ball of ki forms between his hands. Alro has managed to stand back up,just in time to see the sky light up. "HA!" Solan thrusts his hands forward and a blast,twice the size of anything Alro could form. The blast travels though the air towards the stunned Alro,who only manages to jump out of it's way at the last second. The blast harmlessly hits the snow. Solan touches the ground as Alro stumbles to find his footing.

"This duel is over." Solan says,much to the fury of Alro. Solan turns and walks away from Alro,who in his angry,fires a ki blast at Solan. Solan jumps and turns himself in mid-air to avoid the attack.

"We're done,when I say we are!" Alro yells out as he powers up to his maximum.

"Fine then." Solan replies as he focuses his power.

The two opponents get into their stances,ready to go all out. El and Kat are both surprised by the amount of power the two of them have. Almost like clockwork,they both fire a barrage of ki at each other,and their ki hits each other. As the smoke builds up in between them,they switch to two ki beams. As the beams push back and forth,each pushing more and more power into the blast,it becomes clear that Solan is going to win. They disengage the beam struggles,and they switch to the kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." They say in perfect timing as light shines from behind them. Everyone can see,Solan's light is stronger and bigger. "HA!" They shoot their blasts at each other and they collide in the middle. Solan's beam is bigger and pushes hard against Alro's. Alro pushes as much power as he can into it,but Solan's is still bigger,and stronger.

As the beam's struggle,and Solan's pushes ahead,they suddenly sense a huge power fast approaching. They both end their attacks and look up at the sky to their left. El and Kat stand up,Ichigo lands and the new Z-Fighters prepare for whoever is approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball Z The Dark Times

Chapter 4

Musical Instruments

As the powerful person comes closer and closer,they can kinda make them out. They can see that he doesn't have green skin,so it's not Piccolo or one of his sons. He lands on a rock in front of them. He's short,maybe only 4'9,he has black hair,black eyes,a huge grin on his face,an orange gi with blue boots,a black belt and the kanji 亀 on his back,plus on the upper left hand corner on the front of his gi. He's an old ally to the Z-Fighters,one of the original,Krillin.

"Hiya guys! What are you doing out here?" Krillin asks as he looks at each of them.

No one says anything for a few seconds,until Ichigo speaks up. "Training. We were training." The others nod in agreement.

Krillin looks at them with a suspicious look,while rubbing his chin. "Judging by the amount of power I felt,you guys seemed like you were trying to kill each other." Krillin then just shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well,with such dangerous times,you need to train extra hard."

Krillin jumps off the rock he was standing on and walks forward a little. "Where's Yamcha?"

"Right here." His voice is heard coming to their left. Yamcha walks up to his students and scolds them.

"Hiya Yamcha! Long time no see." Krillin says as he pats Yamcha on the arm.

Yamcha continues his scolds aimed at his students. "You know your not allowed outside the shield! What would have happened if Piccolo or his forces showed up while you were out here!" Alro,Kat and El look away,while Solan and Ichigo find their Master's concerns unnecessary.

"Oh,go easy on them Yamcha. We had our share of dangerous,life risking journeys." Krillin speaks the truth,and Yamcha knows it.

Yamcha points in the direction of the city,and his students start walking back to the city. Yamcha walks over to Krillin and shakes hands with him. "So,how's it been on the outside,Krillin?"

A grim look falls over Krillin's face when Yamcha asks him that question. "Not good. I've been searching for four months and I have not another soul."

The same grim look befalls Yamcha's face as well. "So it's true then. We are the last of humanity."

They both suddenly sense three powerful people heading their way,they all sense it.

"Get back to the city!" Yamcha yells as he takes into the air and heads to the city,the others quickly do the same.

The students run into the city though the gates while Yamcha and Krillin guard the entrance. The three people are very close,so close they can see them. They are all green skinned,Piccolo's sons are trying to attack again. A tall,medium build one,a short,scrawny one,and a bear-like one lands in front of them as the last student runs though the gate. They are all wearing purple pants with blue boots,no shirts. Yamcha and Krillin understand that they must fight them this time.

"I want shorty!" The short one voices. His name is Bugle,and his is the fastest of Piccolo's sons.

"Nice scar Yamcha! This time I won't miss!" The bear-like one taunts. Banjo,the one who gave Yamcha's scar over his eye is the strongest of the four sons.

"Yamcha and Krillin,last of the Z-Fighters. Oh,father will be very pleased when we bring him their heads!" The tall one says in a cold demeanor. Organ,he is the smartest of the four.

Yamcha looks inside the barrier and tells his students "Whatever happens,don't open the gate! We can't allow them into enter the city!"

Krillin looks at Yamcha with a smile. "You ready old friend?" Yamcha nods in agreement before they both power up.

The three of them back up,surprised by the amount of power the two of them have. Yamcha and Krillin take this opportunity to attack. They charge at the three,Krillin kicks Bugle in the face,sending him flying back. As Krillin charges after Bugle,Yamcha gut punches Banjo and punches Organ across the face.

Yamcha kicks Banjo up into the air,then quickly fires a blast of ki into Organ's face. As Organ holds his face in pain,Yamcha grabs him and throws him into Banjo before lifting into the air. Banjo and Organ adjusts themselves for combat.

"Don't think you've won! Our guards were down due because we were surprised by your power!" Organ yells out Yamcha.

"Yeah! We were surprised!" Banjo adds. They both power up,and everybody,including Yamcha,knows that Banjo is stronger then Yamcha.

As this is going on,Krillin is pounding away at Bugle,who hasn't had a change to counter yet. With a hard punch to the gut,Bugle falls to his knees,gripping his stomach. Krillin stands straight up and preforms a kamehameha at point-blank range. The blast sends Bugle flying though several rocks before sliding to a stop. Krillin jumps into the air for a better look. Bugle suddenly flies out of the rubble and belts Krillin across the face. He unleashes his own punishment against the fighter. He ends by grabbing Krillin by the neck and throwing him towards the ground. Krillin stops himself before he hits the ground and looks up at the smug Bugle. Krillin holds his hand up above him,and a spinning disk of energy appears. Krillin hurls it at Bugle,who prepares to defend against it. He holds his arms up in front of his face and the disk cuts though his arms,then his neck and keeps on going. As the pieces fall,they are incinerated by several blasts of ki from Krillin.

Banjo and Organ senses their brothers death and screams out in rage. They charge at Yamcha in fury and unleashes a onslaught of punches and kicks. Yamcha tries to block them,but Banjo's attacks are too strong,and Yamcha's defense begins to give way. Suddenly,the attack stops when Krillin kicks Organ in the side of the head. Organ bumps into Banjo and they both are sent towards the ground. Yamcha catches his breathe before thanking Krillin.

"I...I have a plan." Yamcha tells Krillin who instantly agrees to whatever it is.

As Banjo and Organ get off of each other,Krillin flies up to them.

"Hi,how are you?" Krillin jokingly asks before they fire ki at him,but he easily dodges the blasts.

"Alright fine,be that way." Krillin counters with his own series of ki blasts,which they avoid. They charge at him,and he charges away. They follow him as he flies all around the battlefield,staying just out of their reach. He fires ki blasts at them,and avoids the ones they fire at him. He finally lands on a rock and they land in front of them.

"You know,in all your rage,you missed the huge power building up behind you." Krillin informs them as he points at something behind them.

"HA!" Yamcha yells as he fires a massive kamehameha at them.

"See ya!" Krillin says before disappearing. Banjo and Organ are caught in the surprise blast and are incinerated.

Yamcha put everything he had into that blast. He falls to one knee as Krillin comes to help him up. They walk to North City as the others celebrate victory. The celebration quickly ends when they hear a voice from above and behind them.

"Well,look at how powerful you two have become." The evil sinister voice speaks,it freezes Krillin and Yamcha in their tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball Z The Dark Times

Chapter 5

Arrival of Evil

The last of Piccolo's sons have arrived; Guit. While he's not the strongest,he does have the most muscle mass. He is wearing the same outfit the rest of Piccolo's sons were wearing. He is Piccolo's favorite,and if he's here that means...

"Kat,fly to Capsule Corp. and inform Bulma about the situation! She'll know what to do!" Yamcha orders Kat,who nods before flying away as fast as she can. Yamcha and Krillin hobble to the gate,as Guit just smiles his sinister smile.

"Yes,run. Run as fast as you can,but we will still catch up."

Krillin and Yamcha just pass though the gate when El points to the sky and shouts "HE'S HERE!" Everybody quickly looks into the air,and to they horror,Piccolo is floating near the shield. He is wearing a purple gi,with a white cape and a white sudden appearance combined with the fact that they didn't sense him coming surprises them ever more. Piccolo calmly looks down at the Z-Fighters before looking back at the barrier. Piccolo closes his eyes and they can sense his power level increase to an unimaginable level. He opens his eyes and fires a huge blast of ki from his mouth. The orange ki slams into the shield and pushes against it. The barrier holds,but begins to flash colors,signally it's buckling from the force of Piccolo's attack. Piccolo's beam shrinks before disappearing,and the shield stops flashing.

"Yeah! You can never break though our shield!" Alro taunts at Piccolo. Piccolo keeps his calm look towards the taunt,but they can sense his already amazing power level increasing. As the Z-Fighter's tremble at Piccolo's power,this time he points his hand at the shield. A blast of orange ki sails out of his hand and slams into the barrier. The barrier begins flashing faster and faster as the beam gets bigger and bigger.

Meanwhile,Kat has finally arrived at Capsule Corp. She lands on the grass yard in the back,where Bulma is working on something and her son,Tsuca,is running around playing.

"Hello Kat,what's the matter?" Bulma asks,as she can clearly see the distraught face that Kat is wearing.

"Piccolo has arrived!" Kat tells Bulma,unsure as to what she is going to do. The color drains from her face the moment Kat told her the news. She quickly stands up and runs into the house. Kat notices that the shield is flashing faster and faster until...

"Oh no..." Is all Kat can says as she watches the barrier that has protected them the last of humanity for three years disappear before her eyes.

As people panic and run for underground bunkers Bulma has built and opened,Yamcha looks at his pupils and gives them a important order. "Go help evacuate the city! We'll hold off Piccolo for as long as we can!"

"Master,no! We want to help!" El says but Yamcha shakes his head.

"It's more important if you live,because then the human race has a change of survival." Yamcha tells them,but Solan can't shake the feeling that Yamcha is talking to him.

Yamcha and Krillin power up what power they have left and charge up at Piccolo. The others look at each other,nod and begin evacuating people though the tunnels.

"So,the last of Earth Special Force's stand before me." Piccolo says with a evil,sinister voice. Piccolo's looks down at the ants fleeing the city. "After I kill you two,then I'll finish off humanity." Piccolo's calm face twists into an evil smile.

"We won't let you!" Yamcha says as they both begin to charge Kamehameha's. They unleashes the blasts at Piccolo,who easily deflects them away. Krillin and Yamcha charge at Piccolo and unleashes a tornado of punches and kicks,all of which Piccolo easily dodges,because to him,they're moving slow. Piccolo,using his blinding speed,knees Krillin in the gut,then slamming his elbow against the back of Krillin's neck,sending him pummeling towards the ground. Yamcha backs up,now alone against the might of Piccolo,uses a move he hasn't used in years.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouts out as he charges at Piccolo,who has his arms folded,unimpressed by Earth's last hope. He easily dodges all of Yamcha's attacks,before grabbing Yamcha's wrists. As Yamcha stares into Piccolo's soulless eyes,Piccolo knees him in the gut,over and over. After several minutes of just kneeing Yamcha,he let's go of Yamcha's wrist. Yamcha drifts a little before regaining his senses and backing up.

"I'll finish you with this! Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouts as he forms a ball of energy in his hand. He hurls it at Piccolo,who dodges the first pass,but Yamcha controls the ball of energy,and brings it back towards Piccolo. The ball comes flying at the back of Piccolo's head,but Piccolo dodges that as well. Yamcha tries striking Piccolo anywhere from every direction but Piccolo dodges them all before disappearing. Yamcha looks around and tries to sense Piccolo but senses nothing. Suddenly,Piccolo appears in front of him,points his hand at Yamcha's face and incinerates him with a blast of ki.

Solan sees his master killed,and rage over takes him. He cups his hands together,points them at Piccolo,pulls them back and charges energy between them.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Solan puts more energy into this attack then he has ever done before. "HA!" He shouts as he fires the large blast of energy up at Piccolo. Clearly seeing the large blast coming at him from the city,Piccolo stands his ground and deflects the blast away. It was harder to deflect away then Piccolo was expecting however. He can sense four power levels rising,he figures Yamcha's students furious that Yamcha's died. He sees four people come flying at him. They surround him,and are prepared to avenge their fallen master.

El makes the first move by charging at Piccolo and tries to punch him,but Piccolo easily dodges the punch and drops below El and kicks his chest,crushing his chest. As El falls,Kat charges but is blown to pieces by a ki blast. Alro and Solan fire a barrage of ki at Piccolo. The ki hits and smoke begins to build up. After a few seconds,they fire a few bigger blasts into the smoke,causing the smoke to get much bigger. They wait to see what will happen...suddenly Piccolo flies out of the smoke unharmed and slams his fist into Alro's gut,then grabs his neck and crushes it. As Alro falls to the city,he turns and looks at Solan. Solan screams out as his fury increases and his power level rises. He charges at Piccolo and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks,all of which Piccolo avoids except the last one,which hits his shoulder. Surprised and furious that Solan managed to hit him,Piccolo slugs him across the face,hurling Solan towards the city at amazing speeds. He slams into a building,and as he struggles to stand up,he looks up towards Piccolo and sees a large ball of energy a few seconds before it smashes into him. Piccolo watches the building collapses due to the explosion and he waits a few minutes. Seeing that Solan isn't coming back,Piccolo looks down at the ants fleeing from him.

With a devilish smile,he quickly hurls hundreds of ki balls at city,causing several big explosions. Once the fireworks are over,North City lays in ruins.

Guit flies up to his father. "Congratulation Father! You have managed to wipe out humanity!"

Piccolo's evil smile turns into a devilish laugh. "Now the Demon Clan can rule the world! Now evil can fill the world,imposed by good!" Father and Son laugh before taking their leave back to the lookout,leaving the wasted city behind.

An old man standing in front of a cave watches them leave. Anger fills his eyes as he looks at the once beautiful city,now nothing more then a graveyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball Z The Dark Times

Chapter 6

Training For The End

"NO!" Solan yells as he awakes from a nightmare. He's sitting up in a strange bed,in a strange totally gray room. He feels bandages around his head,his chest and his left arm. As he feels the bandages on his body,a nurse enters the room carrying a tray. She looks at him with a surprised look before walking over to a table next to him. She puts the tray on the table,and picks up a syringe from off the tray.

"Arm please." The nurse asks. Solan figures he must be in a hospital,so he holds his arm out. She rubs his upper arm with a cotton cloth and then injects his with the syringe. She cleans the spot with another cotton cloth before picking up the tray again and head for the door.

She turns to face him and says "I'll tell your friends that you're awake." before exiting.

After a few minutes,Ichigo and Krillin enter.

"What happened and where are we?" Is the first thing out of Solan's mouth. "Last thing I remember is being hit by Piccolo's ki blast."

"Krillin saved you." Ichigo says as she walks to the foot of the bed.

Krillin walks over to the side of his bed. "Yeah,I saw you slam into the building. After Piccolo hit you with that ki ball,it threw you out of the building and onto the ground. I grabbed you and with Ichigo's help,we made into one of the bunkers."

Bulma enters as Krillin is explaining,and she takes over. "The bunkers leads outside of the city to the laboratory base of ,which is build inside one of the mountains surrounding the city. You've been in a coma for two months,and during that time,we managed to construct a makeshift home inside the mountain."

Solan takes all of this in before looking at Krillin and asking "Are we the only three left of the Z-Fighters?" Krillin hangs his head and nods. "I see." He says before looking at Bulma. "How many manage to escape North City."

"About two hundred."

"Wow...out of six thousand people only two hundred..." Solan says as he hangs his head. He resolves himself and gets out of bed.

"I've made you a new set of clothes for you to wear." Bulma says as Solan looks at his gray hospital shirt and pants.

"Thank you Bulma."

After changing into his new gi,he decides to take a walk though the tunnels. He looks at the even more hopeless faces of the last of humanity. His walks took him to dojo,Krillin is training inside the dojo. Seeing Solan,Krillin lands in front of him.

"Need something Solan?"

"I want training."

Krillin thinks for a few seconds. "You want to fight Piccolo."

"Yes. I want to avenge everyone that Piccolo killed."

"No,I won't train you."

This surprises Solan. "Why not?"

"Because the though of killing Piccolo is a foolish one."

"So what,you want us to rot inside this mountain! I would rather die trying then wither away!" Solan shouts at Krillin,who doesn't change his opinion.

"Fine then,I'll train on my own!" Solan shouts as he storms out.

Later that week,Solan has convinced Ichigo to train with him. As they spar inside the dojo,Krillin enters and calls them over.

"After some thinking,I still think the idea is foolish,but I know that you will eventually go out and fight Piccolo. If I train you,you will have a better chance of coming back alive."

"So,you'll train us then?" Solan wants to confirm the answer.

"Yes,I will train you. However,I won't be as easy on you as Yamcha was."

"Alright." They both say as they nod their heads.

Three months pass,and they finishes their training under Krillin. They stand outside at the entrance to the cave,ready to go fight Piccolo.

"You have learned everything I can teach you." Krillin tells his students.

"Thank you Master." They both say as they bow to their master. They are both wearing an orange gi,with the Kame Symbol,亀,on the back of the gi. Black boots,black belt,black wristbands and a black undershirt complete the outfit.

"I wish I could talk you two out of this,but I know I can't,so good luck."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Ichigo asks as she keeps looking at the door.

"No. Bulma wouldn't like it,but if you leave then I tell everyone,it won't be as bad."

They take into the air and look at their master one last time.

"Good luck you two!" Krillin says as he waves bye to his students. They wave back before flying towards the Piccolo's Lookout.

They fly slow and keep their power levels almost hidden to avoid detection. The black barrier that surrounds the lookout gets bigger and bigger as they get closer. They right fly up from the buttom of it and looks at each other.

"Ready?" Ichigo asks. Solan replies with a nod before they each prepare a kamehameha.

"HA!" They both shout as their much larger blasts slams into the barrier,and it quickly buckles under their power. They land on the lookout,the heart of the enemy. Guit and a few humans soldiers stand outside the building on the lookout. Piccolo,sensing the destruction of his barrier and the arrive of two powerful foes,walks out from the building. The final fight for Earth is about to begin.


End file.
